A Separate Life
by churros-theultimatefandom
Summary: An AU fic taken from "The Hankover". Divya knows who she wants her other life to start with, and she's too drunk to consider anything else. Evan/Divya


**Okay, so here's what I was thinking should have happened at the end of that episode. It had lots of Evan/Divya in it, which made me quite happy, but I also thought that it was heartbreaking at the end. Anyways, if not already noted, this fic contains very major and obvious spoilers. Be warned…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Royal Pains, or the characters mentioned in it, but I did write this fanfiction. I am not attempting to, nor will I ever, make any profit from this piece of writing.**

Talking with Jill made her situation slightly more bearable, Divya thought. They had just had a few drinks, barely enough to feel the buzz, in her opinion, but then again, she'd always been a lightweight. After seeing her sister with who Divya now understood was her lover, Divya wasn't completely at ease about her situation. There wasn't any sort of guarantee that she would ever really love Raj in the end, which scared her more than she could express. In her now more than slightly inebriated mind, wheels were turning and most of them involved Evan.

As much as she would try to deny it, she had actually developed some sort of feelings for her irritating coworker. He had been quite right the day he had guessed that she had to care about him, considering she had just indulged them both with a kiss, but she didn't like to admit when she was personally tied into a situation. Now, however, she was too drunk to care.

"Hey Jill- Jill!" Divya had to almost yell to get her voice over the noise of the club. Jill giggled in return, looking slightly unfocused towards her name.

"I've got to go see someone. I think it's time that I started my life separate from Raj. There's no point in waiting, now is there? I might be there for a while, so don't wait up." Divya's voice was lofty and slightly slurred, only proving more so that she couldn't hold her alcohol.

"This was supposed to be a girl's night out, remember? Can your life just wait, like, a few hours? We've got to have more time together before you head off to the United England. I mean the Magic Kingdom, or the Kingdom of London… or something like that." Jill giggled again and then downed another shot of tequila. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just go off and do… whatever it is you were going to do." Hopping off the barstool, she waded into the crowd of dancers doing some sort of wiggling dance move that Divya would normally have thought shouldn't be allowed over the age of twenty.

Divya was glad that there was a car waiting outside for her that she wouldn't have to drive. Through the alcohol, she remembered that it wasn't the best idea to operate a moving vehicle, or any vehicle for that matter, in this condition. Getting in the back of the taxi, she interrupted the driver guzzling down a large bottle of sodapop.

"Aristotle, I need to go. Don't worry about my friend. She's _fine_. Found a band member to talk up and everything. Now I want to go here." She rattled off the address to Boris' mansion that currently housed the brothers Lawson. "Alright. I'll be just back here if you need me. Don't worry, I'll probably fall asleep, but that's okay, right? Sure, yeah, mmhmm…" Snuggling into the seat, she softly felt her eyelids close.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A pounding baseline woke her with a snap. It was almost as if she could feel the vibration through her entire body. Stumbling, she climbed out of the backseat and looked around. The mansion's lawn was almost entirely covered with people, appearing almost exactly like the club she had just left. Without a thought about why the house was crawling with guests, she wandered off to find the person who she hoped would give her a new start. On the way through the mob, she picked up a drink and sipped from it, spilling some on her walk.

"Divya!" The voice was sort of hazy, but she could pick out the speaker quite well.

"Why hello, Evan! How're you?" Seeing as he was trying to be a good host, he had only taken a few drinks, making him more in control then Divya was at the moment.

"Wow, what a dress!... Uh, I mean, good to see you." She laughed at the blush that was spreading across his face. It was humorous to see him enjoying her body, seeing as this new life would allow much more of that.

"Evan, I have— to talk to you." Why was it taking her so long to think of the words she wanted to say? It wasn't like she was some idiot. She giggled once more, throwing her head back.

"Divs, are you drunk? Because this could be a very interesting post on the internet."

"No, of course I'm not _drunk_, I just had a little to drink, that's all. Listen, we've _really_ got to talk."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about? Because I could totally go for a talk about this morning's episode of All My Children. Man, those people are messed up—"

"Al—o-ne," She interrupted, stretching out the word with her lips.

"Okay… we can go into the house." Gently, he tugged the glass out of her hand and drank the rest. Setting it onto a table, he followed her inside. As soon as the door clicked shut, she walked over to him, swaying her hips and showing off the bare skin on her stomach. Without another moment's hesitation, she dug her fingers into his curly head of hair and kissed him.

Much like the last time Divya had kissed him unexpectedly, he first registered surprise, opening his eyes widely, but after a moment, he closed them and leaned into her body. There were no obstacles between them in that moment. Every hint of their playful fighting was gone, replaced with a passion that grew with the frantic meeting of their lips. Evan's hands slid up to the holes in the side of the dress, pulling her closer as his hands met soft skin. Maybe he hadn't been drunk before, but he didn't need the alcohol anymore. Now he was just drunk on her closeness.

Then, just as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt, something snapped into his mind and he pulled away. With a certain amount of confusion in his voice, he stated, "You're engaged." They were both panting, slightly out of breath from the minute they had just shared.

"No I'm not!" She replied in a voice that suggested that such a thing was unthinkable. All she wanted was to have his lips back on hers, and the alcohol made it perfectly logical that she could just deny the statement to get what she wanted. Still, Evan shook his head to clear it and said with an almost childish voice, "Yes you are."

"Okay, maybe I am, but that doesn't _change_ anything, Evan. See, I can have a separate life from what's his name… Raj, that's it. Yes. Raj. I can have a separate life from Raj and it's okay, because we don't _love_ each other." She kissed him again, this time Evan quickly breaking away.

"No. You can't… I can't… We can't…" He made vague gestures with his hands, frustrating himself more with every movement. "Okay?" Divya only giggled and tried to move closer.

"You're drunk. I'm drunk. You're engaged to Raj. As much as I want this, it isn't okay. It isn't okay." Every moment was bringing new and much needed clarity to Evan's mind. When Divya leaned in for another kiss, he turned away.

"It can't be like this. Man, I want it," he said again, taking one more glimpse at her dress, then tearing his eyes away, "but I really can't. You have to go, Divs." Gently, he led a very mystified and now very tired Divya out the door. Helping her into the taxicab she pointed to, he gave the driver her home address and strict instructions for helping her into the house. Then he watched as the cab pulled away, went down the driveway… and then it was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Divya wasn't fond of hangovers. They left her with nothing to do except put on pair of sunglasses, take an aspirin, and lay in bed feeling stupid for ever drinking so much in the first place. However, it was much worse when she couldn't remember anything but hazy bits of the night before.

Unfortunately, Jill was no help in that area. All she remembered was waking up in her bed in last night's clothes smelling like alcohol and vomit. Divya remembered that at some point she had been on Boris' lawn, with a bunch of other people, so she figured that was a good place to start.

When she arrived, the Lawson brothers were already up and moving. Hank smiled and said hello, but Evan almost instantly looked down at his cereal, mumbling something incoherent. Straightening out everything that had happened with Raj's bachelor party the night before was so much easier with people who remembered more than she did herself. Noticing a disc on the counter labeled with a note from Dieter, she pushed it into the player, hoping it would shed some more light on the situation at hand.

Evan tried to stop her from seeing the footage of her fiancée with a stripper, but when they all saw what was really on the video, there was no reason to hide it anymore.

He couldn't help himself. Evan smiled, though it was tinted with sadness. He was glad that Raj was that kind of guy, the kind that would reject a stripper for her. He could make Divya happy.

Divya, though she appeared to be smiling, was not smiling inside. She knew that she should be happy, but there was just something that was holding her back. If only she could remember…

**Yeah, so this ending is kinda sad. I'm thinking of making it a two-shot, but I haven't decided yet. Also, I'm quite aware that my writing isn't the best that it can be as of yet, so I would love if you could review and give me something to work off of. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
